fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure!
'Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! '(フェアリータルハートプリキュア！''Fearī Tairu Hāto Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial twenty-second installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The season's motifs are fairy tales, love, princesses and mirrors. Synopsis ''Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! Episodes The story follows a fairy tale-loving girl named Yoshida Misaki, who discovers that her favourite fairy tale she inherited from her deceased mother, Amazing Fairy Tales, is actually the Book of Fairy Law from Fairyland. She then discovers that she is half-human, half-fairy because her mother is actually the Queen of Fairyland. Now Misaki is one of the legendary Happy Ending Ambassadors, the Pretty Cure, from the legend in the Book of Fairy Law, and transforms into Cure Sweetheart. Now being joined by Mizushima Takara/Cure Pearl and Hoshimura Ai/Cure Indigo, the girls must join forces to defeat the evil Queen Illusion and her minions, the Sad Ending Ambassadors. Legend This is the legend that is told in Fairyland. When fairies and humans unite, the lights of pure love will someday rise and become the Happy Ending Ambassadors. And this day may be now! When Fairyland was attacked, the happy endings began to turn into sad endings, and now the Happy Ending Ambassadors (or more commonly known as the Pretty Cure) must rise to defeat Queen Illusion and the Sad Ending Ambassadors. Characters Pretty Cure 'Yoshida Misaki '(吉田美咲 Yoshida Misaki)/ 'Cure Sweetheart '(キュアスウィートハート Kyua Suu~ītohāto) The main protagonist, Misaki is the half-human, half-fairy princess of Fairyland who loves to see people smile. She is popular at her school, and is very kind. She has a large appetite, and even though she may be bad at school, she does her best at everything, and never gives up. She has a large sense of justice. Misaki transforms into 'Cure Sweetheart '(キュアスウィートハート Kyua Suu~ītohāto), the Pretty Cure of Love. She is blessed with the power of flowers and her theme colour is pink. 'Mizushima Takara '(水島タカラ Mizushima Takara)/ 'Cure Pearl '(キュアパール Kyua Pāru) One of the main protagonists, Takara is a strict girl who is the Student Council President of her school. She is an intelligent girl who gets the best grades in her school, and is the heir to the Mizushima Fortune, indicating that her family is extremely rich. Despite how strict she is, she is very kind and will always put people before herself. Takara transforms into 'Cure Pearl '(キュアパール Kyua Pāru), the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. She is blessed with the power of water and her theme colour is blue. 'Hoshimura Ai '(星村愛 Hoshimura Ai)/ 'Cure Indigo '(キュアインディゴ Kyua Indigo) One of the main protagonists, Ai is a very popular idol, and loves to sing. She is a girl who is shown to fantastic at sports, indicating that she is very sporty. She is often seen dragging her best friends to try out some of the latest outfits, so she is a bit vain. Even though she is famous, she doesn't have many friends and wishes to have normal friends. Ai transforms into 'Cure Indigo '(キュアインディゴ Kyua Indigo), the Pretty Cure of Hope. She is blessed with the power of stars and her theme colour is purple. Allies 'Fairy '(フェアリー Fearī) The best friend of the Fairy Queen and the godmother of Yoshida Misaki, Fairy is friendly, kind, caring but also a bit strict. She looks like a tiny girl with little wings. She can also take human form. She can power up the Cures with her magic. She is also the Fairy of Happiness whose real name is unknown. 'Fairy Queen '(妖精の女王 Yōsei no joō) The Queen of Fairyland and Yoshida Misaki's mother. Like Fairy, she is shown as a tiny woman with rainbow-coloured wings, and can also take human form. She admires the Cures' bravery and helps them whenever she can. She is also the Fairy of Fate, whose real name is Destiny. Antagonists 'Queen Illusion '(クイーンイリュージョン Kuīn Iryūjon) The main antagonist of the season. She is a cruel fairy with a desire to turn all happy endings into sad endings. She hates the Fairy Queen, and the Cures, but somehow loves Cure Sweetheart. It is later revealed that Queen Illusion and the Fairy Queen are sisters, and Queen Illusion is Cure Sweetheart's aunt. She believes that she can turn Cure Sweetheart evil. 'Sad Ending Ambassadors '(悲しいエンディング大使 Kanashī endingu taishi) is a group of three that act as Queen Illusion's subordinates, and are the opposites of the Cures. The members are: * 'Haine '(嫌い Haine): The first of the Sad Ending Ambassadors to appear. His name means "hate" in French. He is the opposite of Cure Sweetheart. * 'Tristesse '(悲しみ Tristesse): The second of the Sad Ending Ambassadors to appear. Her name means "sadness" in French. She is the opposite of Cure Pearl. * 'Desespoir '(絶望 Desespoir): The last of the Sad Ending Ambassadors to appear. His name means "despair" in French. He is the opposite of Cure Indigo. 'Owari '(終わり Owari) The main monsters of the season. They are created when a human or fairy is falling in despair, and once they start to cry, a Sad Ending Ambassador turns the tear black, and the human turns into an Owari. Owari means "end" in Japanese. Supporting Characters 'Yoshida Yuuki '(吉田ゆうき Yoshida Yūki) Yoshida Misaki's father. Yuuki and the Fairy Queen love each other very much, when Yuuki was telling Misaki the story, he said that Misaki came along and everything was just perfect, but then the Fairy Queen had to leave. Yuuki wants to be reunited with his wife, but he wants Misaki to be safe from Queen Illusion, because he knows that she is after Misaki. Items * 'Colour Rose Bracelets '(カラーローズブレスレット Karā Rōzu Buresuretto) - The girls' main transformation items. They look like silver charm bracelets with a rose that is the colour of their owner's respective theme colour (for example, Yoshida Misaki's rose would be pink). Beside the rose charm are a golden key charm and a bronze book charm. The Cures' transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Fairy Spell Unlock!" * 'Book of Fairy Law '(フェアリー律法の書 Fearī rippō no sho) - An ancient book that holds legends and prophecies, and is passed down from Fairy Queen to Princess. It was given to Yoshida Misaki by the Fairy Queen. Until she became a Pretty Cure, Misaki had always thought that the legends and prophecies were just fairy tales. * 'Princess Love Charms '(プリンセスラブチャーム Purinsesu Rabu Chāmu) - The main collectible items of the season. They represent a character in a fairy tale, and can grant the Cures to gain a costume like that character, and the Cure can perform a new attack. * 'Fairy Princess Rods '(フェアリープリンセスロッド Fearī Purinsesu Roddo) - The main attack items of the Cures. Locations * 'Nagoya '(名古屋 Nagoya) - The hometown of the Cures. * 'Académie De L'amour Pur '(純粋な愛のアカデミー Académie De L'amour Pur) - The school which the Cures attend. To enroll, you must have a dream. The name is French for "Academy of the pure love". * 'Fairyland '(おとぎの国 Otoginokuni) - The home of the fairies and the Fairy Queen. Trivia * This is the second season where fairy tales are one of the themes, preceded by Smile Pretty Cure!. * This is the second season where princesses are one of the themes, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is also the second season where mirrors are one of the themes, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * This is the first season where fairies are not creature-like, but in fact, human-like with wings. * This is also the first season where the lead Cure was born a princess. Media Music Opening Theme * 'Charming! Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! - '''The main opening theme for Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure, which is sung by the voice actress for Yoshida Misaki, Yoshimura Haruka. Ending Theme * 'Happy Ending☆ '- The main ending theme for Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure, which is sung by the voice actresses for Mizushima Takara and Hoshimura Ai, Kiuchi Reiko and Hamasaki Ayumi. Movies * 'Pretty Cure All Stars Beauty 3: Ai No Tame No Subarashī Bōken! '(プリキュアオールスタービューティー3 ：愛のための素晴らしい冒険！''Pretty Cure All Stars Beauty 3: The Amazing Adventure For Love!) is the seventeenth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the final of the "Beauty" films. The ''Fairy Tale Heart ''characters make their first movie debut. * 'Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure!: Jikan Ni Taishite Dai Rēsu! '(フェアリータルハートプリキュア！：時間に対して大レース！''Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure!: The Great Race Against Time!) is Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure!'s official movie and is the 20th official movie. The ''Fairy Tale Heart ''characters make their second movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Previews img-thing.jpg|Preview of Yoshida Misaki. images.jpg|Preview of Mizushima Takara. Indigo.jpg|Preview of Hoshimura Ai. Wallpapers Category:Fairy Tale Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:YukiSeries